


Finding Olook

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Mullins decides to get even with Captain Hook after he finds the grumpy Olook. Inspired by ''Slightly in Stone'' and one of the best episodes ''When Games Become Deadly.''





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Captain Hook should be with us while we search for Peter Pan to capture him. He is playing the harpsichord now. I just hope Captain Hook does not sing,’’ Mullins said to the other pirates. He shuddered. ‘’Captain Hook will probably sing and play the harpsichord at the same time. He always does.’’

‘’Maybe we’ll find someone other than Peter Pan,’’ Billy Jukes muttered. A thoughtful expression formed on his face. ‘’Maybe we’ll find that hungry creature with the red eyes. Olook?’’ His thoughtful expression remained. ‘’I viewed Olook searching for food a week ago.’’

Mullins began to smile. ‘’Perhaps we should capture Olook instead of Peter Pan.’’ He saw confusion in the eyes of the other pirates. ‘’You’ll find out everything after we return to Captain Hook.’’ His smile stretched from ear to ear. He continued to walk by many trees.

Mullins glanced at the other pirates. His eyes settled on the large net Smee and Cookson held. *Maybe I can put Captain Hook in the net and dangle him above a certain hungry crocodile* Mullins thought. After looking ahead again, he ceased walking. 

Olook walked near many trees and frowned. ‘’I’ll find food sooner or later,’’ he said. 

After facing the pirates another time, Mullins nodded. He watched as Cookson and Smee ran to Olook. He still smiled after Cookson and Smee threw the net on Olook. His eyes were on the creature while he snarled and thrashed. ‘’Follow me to Captain Hook,’’ Mullins said to the pirates. He walked ahead of them while Olook was dragged in the net.

After using a boat to return to Captain Hook’s ship, Mullins approached a cabin door. He heard Captain Hook’s song and the sound of a harpsichord being played at the same time. Mullins shuddered again. He knocked on the door twice. A frown appeared after a scowling Captain Hook opened the door. *At least the song ended* he thought.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened the minute he saw Olook in the net. He tilted his head in confusion.

Olook tossed the net to one side and stood. His entire body trembled with rage. He focused on the frightened pirates. Olook snarled again before he pursued them for capturing him.

Captain Hook was still confused while Olook pursued the pirates instead of clobbering him.

 

The End


End file.
